


Até aquele dia...

by RanaikaChan



Series: Sentimentos e pensamentos [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Teikou Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaikaChan/pseuds/RanaikaChan
Summary: Lembro que, no início, todos nós eram diferentes: um era gentil, outro reservado, mas no fim nos dávamos bem...Até aquele dia...
Series: Sentimentos e pensamentos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723768





	Até aquele dia...

Quem são aquelas pessoas? Quem são essas pessoas que eu convivo, que eu converso?

Lembro que, no início, todos nós eram diferentes: um era gentil, outro reservado, mas no fim nos dávamos bem...

Até aquele dia...

Naquele dia, o time que já estava ruindo se quebrou de vez.

Naquele dia, o Akashi que conhecíamos desapareceu...

Quando terminamos o fundamental e ingressamos no ensino médio cada um foi para uma escola diferente, com a promessa de nós enfrentarmos no futuro.

Ao contrário dos outros que foram para escolas fortes e conhecidas, eu resolvi ir para uma considerada fraca, mas eu não me importei com isso, eles tinham uma equipe unida.

Afinal de contas, se uma uma equipe tiver mais pontos no fim do fim da partida mas ninguém estiver feliz isso realmente pode ser considerado uma vitória?

Eu espero que no fim, todos nós voltemos a ser como antes, quando todos jogávamos basquete por diversão.


End file.
